Wawancara Heboh dengan Akatsuki
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Sekarang giliran Kisame & Konan nih yang diwawancarai! CHAP 8 UPDATE
1. Wawancara Dimulai

pik pertama Shena nih, pernah baca ni cerita, and Shena pingin buata kaya gini. Tapi tenang aja....beda kok!!!

Well, here we go.....

_**Author : Shena Blitz**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2009**_

Malam itu di suatu gedung megah yang kerlap-kerlip dengan penjagaan yang ketat, yang di jaga oleh ratusan hansip(?) Loh kok hansip sih? gag elit banget! Terlihat 2 orang anak muda. Yang satu lagi jongkok ngasih makan ke anjingnya si Akamaru. Oooouuuu si Kiba. Dan satunya lagi, pake baju ijo ketat, beralis tebal yang sedang push-up! Dah tau kan siapa?  
"Huaaaaa...padahal aku pengen nonton di dalam, makah suruh jaga di sini..." gerutu si Kiba.  
"Hey, jadi anak muda itu harus semangat! ini kan perintah dari Hokage, kita harus melaksanakannya dengan baik!!" kata Rock Lee  
Tentu saja karena malam itu adalah malam yg sangat menggemparkan! Karena AnimeStarTV mengundang kriminal kelas S yang terkenal, yaitu Akatsuki dari Anime Naruto.  
Di dalam gedung, terlihat kursi penonton yang sudah penuh. Juga terdapat panggung dengan tinggi mencapai 5 M. Yang terdapat sofa yang panjang, dan di belakangnya ada sebuah layar yang gedeeeee bangettt!!  
"ok! Action!" suruh sutradara kita, Ayame Sohma.  
Kemudian munculah 2 gadis yang sama-sama berambut pink. Yang pertama adalah Lacus Clyne dari Anime Gundam seed destiny. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah Ichigo Momomiya dari Anime Tokyo mew-mew. Penonton yang tadinya pada berisik-pun akhirnya pada tenang deh!! Dan cocok-cowok pada nosebleed liat Lacus & Ichigo yang cantik banget malam ini.  
"Selamat malam para penonton dan pemirsa yang ada di studio dan yang ada di rumah!!" Teriak duo pink itu membuka acara.  
"Malaaaaaammmmm...." teriak para penonton semangat.  
"Wuaaahhh..seneng banget deh semuanya pada semangat-semangat!" kata Lacus.  
"Bener banget Lacus, soalnya malam ini kita kedatangan tamu yang spektakuler banget!" tambah  
Ichigo.  
**  
**_**Di bangku penonton**__._**  
**"Akh..bertele-tele banget! Langsug aja panggil!!" Kata pemuda berambut putih panjang, berbaju merah dan kupingnya kayak kucing, Inuyasha.  
"Sudah diamlah,Inuyasha!!" Bentak Kagome pada Inuyasha.  
"Hey! kalian menonton juga rupanya!" Seru Jaken yang juga nonton bersama Rin dan Sesshoumaru.  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shipo, Miroku dan Sango menoleh ke belakang.  
"Cih...kenapa kau juga ada di sini, Sesshoumaru?" Tanya Inuyasha sebal pada Sesshoumaru.  
"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sesshoumaru datar.  
"Pasti kalian datang untuk merebut bola empat arwah milik kami, kan?" Tanya Kagome  
"Yang menginginkan bola empat arwah itu orang yang duduk di sebelah sana!" Kata Sesshoumaru sambil menunjuk orang yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka.  
Inuyasha menolah orang yang di tunjuk Sesshoumaru. Terlihat orang itu melambaikan tangan paa Inuyasha.  
"Naraku?" Inuyasha kaget.  
**  
**_**Di bangku penonton yang lain.**_  
"Renji, kenapa aku di ajak kesini?" Tanya Byakuya pada Renji yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Maaf kapten. Saya tidak memberitahu kapten waktu kapten tidak mengikuti rapat. Ini perintah langsung dari ketua kapten Yamamoto. Semua kapten dan wakil kapten Shinigami juga datang semua." Kata Renji sambil menunjuk jajaran Kapten & wakil kapten Shinigami di sebelahnya.  
Sebenarnya Renji merasa besalah banget pada Byakuya. Byakuya belum bangun dari tidurnya, sudah langsung di tarik oleh Renji ke dunia manusia. Sehingga Byakuya gak sempat pakai kenseikan-nya, rambutnya terurai bebas. Untung tadi sempat mandi di rumah pak Urahara.

"Kenapa kita duduk paling depan, Suigetsu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Suigetsu.  
"Loh, katanya kamu pengen liat kakakmu lebih jelas? Ya udah aku pilih kursi yang paling depan" Kata Suigetsu.

_Back to Panggung._  
**  
**"Baiklah, kita panggilkan saja...AKATSUKIIIII!!" Teriak duo pink itu.  
Dan yang di panggil pun akhirnya muncul.  
"Kyaaaaa....!!" Teriak para penonton cewek. Ternyata jadi kriminal juga banyak fans-nya ya?  
Yang muncul pertama adalah Kisame di susul oleh Deidara.  
Entah kenapa Kisame begitu melihat penonton langsung ngibrit ke belakang. Membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain jadi bingung, apalagi penonton. Ternyata Kisame pengen pipis. Kenapa gak dari tadi aja sih pipisnya! Lalu Akatsuki yang lain berjalan ke Sofa yang telah di sediakan.  
Dengan cepat Lacus menggandeng tangan Itachi, dan Ichigo menggandeng tangan Sasori. Kakuzu? 'Gue gak da yang narik?' Batin Kakuzu.  
Terus Lacus langsung cipika-cipiki sama Itachi sambil nyubit pipinya.

_**Di kursi penonton**__._

Kira Yamato & Athrun Zala udah gosong kebakar api cemburu. Hebat banget tuh api cemburu!  
"Kyaaaaa..." Teriak Fans Girl Itachi marah, gak terima. Ada yang nangis-nangis, ada yang nekat pengen naik panggung, ada yang dibawa sama tandu (?) Ya ampun itu kenapa?  
"Astagfirullah! Itachi...Itachi..." Kata Hidan sambil nutup mata kanannya. Trus mata kirinya? Ya tetep liat lah!  
"Woy itu gak ada dalam naskah!!" Seru Ayame Sohma sewot.  
'Kurang ajar berani-beraninya cipika-cipiki sama kakakku!!' Batin Sasuke. Sharingannya udah aktif.

"Huh! Sayang sekali aku bukan si Itachi itu!" Gerutu Miroku  
"Apaaaaa katamuuuu Mirokuuuuuu...!!" Kata Sango dengan Death Glare-nya.  
Sepuluh detik yang sangat menyakitkan. Terlihat kepala Miroku sudah benjol-benjol, dan pipinya berwarna merah oleh tonjokan Sango.

"Huh, tau begini aku masuk lagi aja ke Akatsuki!" Kata Orochimaru. Nonton juga toh!  
"Hey, kenapa kau tidak ada di sana, kau kan anggota Akatsuki?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Orochimaru.  
"Yah, aku sudah di pecat dari Akatsuki, karena aku sering memuntah-muntahkan barang yang gak jelas gitu. Mereka jijik, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanaku. Sedihnya... " Kenang Orochimaru.  
"Ouuu... begitu. Tapi itu benar-benar menjijikan tau!!" Sambung Yachiru.

Lalu Lacus dan Ichigo mempersilakan anggota Akatsuki untuk duduk.  
Tapi tetep aja Lacus ngegandeng tangan Itachi dan suruh duduk di sampingnya. Ichigo juga sama, tetep ngegandeng lengan Sasori.

Terlihat Uchiha Mikoto nangis sesegrukan ke pundak Fugaku, melihat anaknya, Itachi Uchiha, ada di atas panggung. Terlihat juga Gaara, Kankuro, Temari dan nenek Chiyo yang nangis - nangis pingin ke atas panggung buat meluk cucu tercintanya, Sasori.  
'Tu orang yang bunuh gue' Batin Kankuro.

Ino Yamanaka yang baru pertama kali liat Itachi, matanya langsung berubah jadi 'love'. Dalam hatinya berkata 'gak ada adiknya, kakaknya pun jadi' sambil senyum - senyum sendiri. Sai tertunduk lemas, dalam pikiranya dia bakalan di buang sama Ino.

"Selamat malam Akatsuki!" Kata Lacus.  
"Malam..." Jawab Akatsuki serempak.  
"Gimana nih kabarnya??" Tanya Ichigo.  
"Alhamdulillah...baik!" Jawab Akatsuki serempak.  
"Mmmm...pertama-tama perkenalan diri dulu gak ke penonton dan pemirsa yang ada di rumah?" Tanya Ichigo.  
"Boleh aja" Kata Konan.  
"Baiklah, siapa yang duluan?" Tanya Lacus.  
"Saya...saya..!!" Teriak Tobi sambil mengacungkan tangan.  
"Ya, silakan" Kata Lacus mempersilakan.  
"Namaku Tobi, salam kenal!" Kata Tobi sambil 'peace'

"Hah, cuma begitu saja?" Gumam Kyo Sohma.  
"Kenapa orang gila seperti itu bisa masuk Akatsuki sih?" Kata Kurosaki.  
"Aku dengaaaarrr tauuuuuu...!!!" Teriak Tobi di atas panggung, sambil nunjuk Kurosaki. Terang aja semua mata tertuju ke Kurosaki.  
"Ini karena kau bicara yang macam-macam!!" Bentak Rukia.  
"Apa? aku kira dia bakalan gak bisa denger!" Kurosaki membela diri.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang gila, Hah!? Sini kalau berani!! Dasar kepala jeruk!!" Tobi marah-marah mau turun panggung, tapi di tahan sama Deidara dan Hidan.  
"Siapa yang kau sebut kepala jeruk?!" Sewot Kyo Sohma merasa terhina.  
"Hey! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, bodoh!!" Kata Yuki Sohma.  
"Itu siapa lagi?" Gerutu Sasori.

Akhirnya semuanya bisa tenang kembali setelah Tobi, Kurosaki, dan Kyo terkena Tsukuyomi Itachi yang langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Ha...membosankan! Padahal kan pengen liat mereka saling bunuh!!" Kata Killua kecewa.  
"Killua....jangan begitu." Kata Gon.

Lalu wawancara pun di teruskan kembali. Kali ini giliran Deidara yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Deidara, rekan kerjaku dulunya adalah tuan Sasori. Tapi setelah dia mati, akuberpasangan d4ngan Tobi yang gak bermutu ini!!" Kata Deidara sambil menjitak kepala Tobi. Tobi masih pingsan akibat Tsukuyomi tadi.  
"Dan bagiku...Seni adalah" Potong Deidara.  
"Jangan-jangan.." Kakuzu udah sweatdrop.  
"Ledakan!!" Tambah Deidara.

Pas bagian Deidara menekankan kata **'**_**Ledakan**_**'** terdengar suara senapan "Dor...Dor...Dor..." Ternyata Hiruma yang menembakannya. Hiruma marah karena guru Asuma merokok di sampingnya. Sementara itu Sena dan Kurita mencegah Hiruma yang terus-teruasan menembak. Yang lain cuma bisa tutup kuping.

"Hei! jangan berisik! wawancaranya jadi tidak kedengaran tau!!" Sewot Naruto.  
"Jangan ikut campur, anak pendek!!" Kata Hiruma.  
"Siapa yang kau sebut pendek, Hah?!" Tambah Naruto, sambil mengeluarkan _Rasengan_-nya.

"Wah!! Ternyata disini banyak orang-orang yang mengerti seni. Hey! aku ikutan!!" Kata Deidara sambil membawa bom tanah liat berseninya. Deidara akan melemparkannya pada kumpulan orang-orang itu, baru akan melempar.  
"Jangaaannnn...!!!" Teriak anggota Akatsuki serempak.  
"Apa??" Tanya Deidara cengok.

'_BLEDAAAAGGGG...._!!' Terlambat. Bom yang akan di lempar Deidara keburu meledak di tangannya. Terlihat _pose _Deidara gosong yang akan melempar bom. Lalu di angkat para kru ke belakang panggung.

"Dasar, itu kan gak smart!! Orang-orang berambut kuning memang pada berisik" Kata Kotarou Sasaki sambil menyisir rambutnya.  
"Kau bilang apa? rambut kuning? memangnya kenapa dengan orang-orang yang berambut kuning?" Tanya Mizumachi, sadar rambutnya berwarna kuning.  
"Dia bilang orang yang berambut kuning pada berisik!" Kata Akaba sambil memetik senar Gitarnya.  
"Uuuaaapaaa kau bilaaaang!!" Teriak Mizumachi sambil mencekik leher Kotarou.  
"K-kau tak b-b-bii-sa tu-tu-tup mu-mulut..A-kaba!!" Suara Kotarougak jelas. Kan masih di cekik sama Mizumachi.  
Akaba cuma tersenyum, sambil memakai kacamata birunya _ _kakoii  
"_Mizumachi duduklah!!Kau terlalu tinggi, orang-orang yang di belakang jadi tidak bisa melihat!!" Kata Kakei.

Wawancara pun di teruskan kembali. Dari tadi ketunda mulu. Sekarang gilran Sasori yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sasori" Kata Sasori dengan senyuman imutnya.  
"Aku Itachi Uchiha" Kata Itachi, tentu aja senyum juga.

"_Kyaaaaaa...." _fans girl Itachi teriak-teriak gaje, lebih berisik daripada waktu Sasori memperkenalkan tadi. Mikoto nangis makin kenceng sambil mukul-mukul fugaku. Terlihat juga spanduk bertuliskan _'I ITACHI' _Lacus dan Ichigo cuma tutup kuping. Harusnya Itachi gak di undang yah.

"Cih! Kalo aja gue punya duit banyak, pasti gue udah operasi palstik! Pasti kalah tuh si Itachi!! Aha! Gue bilang aja kalo si Itachi tu yang paling numpuk hutangnya di anggota Akatsuki!! Pasti image-nya bakalan hancur! fufufufu licik juga gue" Batin Kakuzu sambil senyam-senyum sendiri kaya orgil.

"Namaku Hidan" Kata Hidan sambil pegang tasbih.  
"Aku Kakuzu, seb-"  
"Aku Pein" Kata Pein alias si Yahiko.

Sebenernya Kakuzu mau ngomongin keburukan Itachi yang udah dia pikir dari tadi. Tapi omongannya kepotong sama Pein. Berhubung yang motong omongannya tu Pein, Kakuzu gak bisa sewot, nanti bisa di _Rinnegan_ lagi sama Dewa satu ini. Rasain luh!

Lalu munculah sesosok hiu. Eh, bukan. Itu Kisame. Baru dateng selesa pipis tadi. Wajahnya lega banget. Kayaknya tu orang minum satu sumur, pipisnya lama banget. Lalu ngambil tempat duduk di samping Konan.

"Nah, penonton yang ini namanya Kisame" Kata Ichigo memperkenalkan Kisame. Hayo! pipis lagi coba.  
"Aa..Ae..Iya.." Kata Kisame salting, sambil garuk garuk kepala. Dasar kutuan!!  
"Dan aku Konan. Cewek satu-satunya di Akatsuki" Kata Konan.  
"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Akatsukiiiii!!" Seru Lacus.

Terdengar sorak-sorai penonton. Ada yang jerit-jerit, ada yang makan kripik, kaya Chouji. Ada yang tidur, kaya Shikamaru. Ada yang berantem kaya si Hiruma dan Naruto. Ya ampun, masih berantem juga?

"Lagi sibuk apa nih, selain syuting??" Tanya Lacus.  
"Kalo saya sih, ya cari kerja sampingan. Kaya kuli angkut di pasar, tukang ojek kaya gitu deh. Lumayan, nambah-nambah penghasilan" Kata Kakuzu.  
Dasar Bendahara bangkotan, pasti ngomongin duit melulu.  
"Kalau aku kursus merangkai bunga dan origami" Kata Konan.  
"Ouu..pantes, mawar di rambutnya bagus banget. Boleh saya minta yah?" Pinta lacus.  
"Kalau yang ini jangan, soalnya ini pemberian dari orang yang istimewa buat saya" Kata Konan.

Mendengar itu, rambut Pein jadi merah (dah sejak lahir yah?) Maksud saya, wajahnya jadi merah. Lebih merah dari tomat busuk.

"Kalo Pein gimana?" Tanya Ichigo.  
"Aku? Selesai syuting sih aku biasanya ke Mall buat shopping. Terus ya ganti pierching aku sama yang lebih nge-trend jaman sekarang. Aku kan juga mesti tetep gaul. Kalo si Deidara sih, suka main lempar-lemparan tanah liat sama si Tobi di sawah gitu. Si Hidan ritual gaje terus. Sasori hobinya buat Teddy-Bear. Si Itachi, tiap malam ngurunng di kamar sambil meluk-meluk Foto adknya, si Saaa..-apa yah? Siapa sih nama adiknya si Itachi tu? Sa-.." Tanya Pein.  
"Sa...Sasuke!!" Jawab Kisame membantu.  
"Iya, si Sasuke! Anak kecil yang hobinya buka-buka baju itu. Terus Zetsu...Loh Zetsu mana?" Pein gak ngerasa kehadiran kanibal itu.  
"Aku di siniii...." Terdengar parau.  
Si Zetsutertutup Venus Fly Trap-nya. Terlihat aura menyedihkan di sekelilingnya.  
"Zetsuuuu...." Teriak Akatsuki yamg lain.  
"Aih, maaf. Kami kira bunga pajangan panggung! Dan pemirsa ini satu lagi yang ketinggalan, Zetsu!!" Seru Ichigo.  
Zetsu cuma mengangguk senyum. Dalam hatinya masih kesal, tidak di anggap.

Di lanjutkan ke pertanyaan yang lebih serius. Anggota Akatsuki memasang muka serius.

"Buat Itachi, gimana sih rasanya di bunuh sama adik sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo.  
Lacus makin erat ngegandeng lengan Itachi, ingin nangis rasanya.  
'_Jleb_' mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung _shock_.  
"Ummm....gimana yah? Sakit hati pasti ada. Mungkin aku ini kakak yang brengsek, sehingga Sasuke ngebunuh aku. Salahku juga yang udah ninggalin dia dan membantai klan. Buat aah dan Ibu yang menonton, maafkan aku.." Kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Mikoto nangis makin kenceng. Air matanya kemana-mana, apalagi ingusnya. Kenshin merasa terganggu kebanjiran ingus Mikoto. Kaoru bantuin cari tissu wc. Kejam!!

"Kalau kakaknya brengsek, tentu aja harus di bunuh!" Kata Inuyasha sambil melirik sinis pada Sesshoumaru.  
"Apa? Aku bukan kakakmu, setengah siluman!" Kata Sesshoumaru dingin es tong-tong.  
Mendengarnya Inuyasha jadi geram. Kasian dech Inuyasha gak diangap adik. Fufufufufu.

"Tapi walaupun begitu...." Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya.  
"Aku tetap sayang pada Sasuke, adikku yang bodoh." Kata Itach sambil senyum.

'Uummm...so sweet!!'  
Cewek-cewek pada terharu. Lacus meluk Itachi, Kira dan Athrun sudah jadi debu. Kisame nangis-nangis gaje, maklum rekan satu timnya. Mikoto udah nangis darah, Tenten lagi ngepang rambut Neji (?)

"Kakak...." Terdengar suara pemuda yang gak asing lagi. Spontan seluruh mata tertuju pada asal suara itu. Lalu lampu panggung menyorot ke arahnya. Dan terlihat jelas, laki-laki itu adalah 'Sasuke'

"Akh..i-itu Sa-Sasuke!!" Teriak Sakura yang terkena penyakit gagapnya Hinata.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto kaget.  
"Guru Kakashi! Pulang dari acara ini, kita seret kembali Sasuke ke Konoha, Bagaimana?" Kata Naruto pada Guru Kakashi.  
"Bodoh! Tidak ada perintah dari Hokage! Apa kau mau melawan Kirin dan Chidori Nagashi miliknya? Lagipula disini ada kakaknya, kau bisa di panggang leh Amaterasu Itachi!!" Bentak Kakashi.

"Ka..Kakak! maafkan aku! Di otak ku cuma ada balas dendam dan balas dendam, tanpa tau yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau si Uchiha Madara itutidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak akan tau!!" Kata Sasuke sambil nangis.  
"Yeah!! Berterima kasihlah pada Tobi, Kak Itachi!" Kata Tobi yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsannya.  
"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Lagipula aku yang salah. Maafkan aku juga." Kata Itachi. Untung beberapa tahun ini Itachi sudah melatih diri untuk nahan nangis.

"Kakak...!!" (berlari _slow motion_)

"Lepaskan aku!! Aku mau ke tempat kakak!!" Teriak Sasuke yang mencoba untuk naik panggung, tapi di tahan oleh Suigetsu dan Karin.  
'he..he...kapan lagi bisa meluk Sasuke kaya gini' Batin Karin yang ambil kesempatan meluk dan nahan Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, mau ngapain? Malu-maluin tim Taka aja!!" Kata Suigetsu, sambil nahan Sasuke tentunya.

"Apa itu beneran Sasuke?" Kata Shino Pada Neji.

"Tauuuuu..." Jawaban pada, singkat, jelas dari Neji.  
Akhirnya Sasuke bisa tenang juga, entah bagaimana caranya. Itachi cuma tersenyum simpul melihat Sasuke.

Ahhhh......Akhirnya selese juga, he..he...

Ni pik penuh perjuangan buat bikinnya, coz Shena musti cari - cari info dulu!! Maklum aya kan anak baru!!

ok ok

Pleeeaaaassssssseeeeeeeee ripiuuuuuuuuuu…….


	2. Pilihan Hidan

Ceee....akhirnya di apdet juga!! He...he...soalnya Shena masih belajar cara bikin pik yang ber-chapter, ya jadi lama deh...ok semoga terhibur yach...

_**Author : Shena Blitz**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2009**_

Pertanyaan lalu di lanjutkan kembali.

"Untuk Hidan, menurutmu lebih seksi man Tsunade atau Rangiku Matsumoto?" Tanya Lacus.

"UUUUAAAAPAAAAA...!!! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu di ajukan padaku? Aku ini tidak mesum seperti Pein!!" Teriak Hidan.

"Hey! Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa?!!" Sembur Pein merasa terhina di sebut mesum oleh Hidan.

JENG..JENG...JENG...

Di layar belakang terpampanglah dua foto wanita. Yang satu Tsunade, dan yang satunya lagi Matsumoto yang berpose dengan gaya mereka yang paling seksi.  
Hidan cengok. Tidak dilihat, mubadzir banet. Akhirnya di menutup matanya sambil tangan kanannya menopang ke dagu.

"eng..ngg..siapa yang alin seksi ya? Eng...". Hidan mikir - mikir.

'Huh! Dasar sok alim! Ternyata sama mesumnya!' Batin Akatsuki yang lain, Lacus, Ichigo, Author, Penonton, Pemirsa, Pembaca....semuanya!!!

"Ummm..siapa yang aling seksi ya?" Batin Uryuuu Ishida sambil membenarka kacamatanya.

'Hm...kalo boleh pilih sih, aku pilih Orihime aja!!' Batin Aizen.  
Di bangku yang lain.

"Riku...kau juga datang? Kenapa pakaianmu aneh dan bawa - bawa pedang sagala?" Tanya Sena pada seseorang yang di sebutnya 'Riku'

"Aku kapten Hitsugaya!!" Teriak Hitsugaya pada Sena.

"Eh, maafkan saya..maafkan saya...saya kira teman saya!!" Kata Sena sambil membungkikan badannya tanda minta maaf.

"Di lihat dari manapun, mirip Riku ya?" Kata Monta sambil memperhatikan wajah Hitsugaya.

"Senaaaa....Heyyyyyy!!!!" Teriak seseorang yang melambaikan tangan pada Sena.

"Riku? Kau di sana!!" Kata Sena.  
Sena dan Monta melihat ke arah Hitsugaya, lalu pada Riku, lalu Hitsugaya lagi, lalu ke Riku lagi.

"Ternyata memang mirip ya? Seperti pinang di belah duren!" *Jupe donk* Kata Sena dan Monta serempak.

Hitsugaya buang muka.

"Matsumoto! Kita pulang saja! Sudah puluhan kali aku di panggil 'Riku..Riku...'siapa itu Riku? Aku kapten Hitsugaya" Teriak Hitsugaya yang mengajak Matsumoto pulang.  
"Tunggu dulu, kapten. Aku sedang taruhan dengan wanita ini siapa diantara kami yang paling seksi!" Kata Matsumoto sambil nunjuk - nunjuk Tsunade.

"Ngg...ngg.." Hidan masih mikir juga.

"Gile! Ni orang khusyuk banget!" Batin Zetsu.

"Ok! Karena Tsunade dan aku dari anime Naruto, aku plih Tsunade saja yang paling seksi!" Ucap Hidan.

"Hu...curang...!!!" Penonton pembela Bleach menyoraki Hidan.

"Eh, lu biasa aja yah!!" Teria Hidan nunjuk - nunjuk ke penonton pake toa.

"Hu...curang...!!! Pilih kasih!!" Penonton makin keceng nyorakin si Hidan.

Hidan akhirnya duduk dengan kesel. Andai saja dia jadi Itachi punya Amaterasu, pasti dia suda

panggang semua penonton yang tadi nyoraki dia.

"He...itu curang banget! Masa cuma kerena satu anime, milihnya temen satu animenya juga. Nggak profesional banget!!" Omel Kagome.

"Wuah! Kalo gini caranya sih, kalo suruh pilih gantengan mana Kakuzu sama Byakuya Taicho, pasti dia tetep milih Kakuzu!" Kata Renji pelan, tentu saja dia idak mau cari mati. Karena Byakuya ada di sebelahnya.

"Yeah! Aku menang!! Mana bayarannya" Teriak Tsunade loncat - loncat gak sadar umur, sambil nagih ke Matsumoto.

Matsumoto udah keluar keringat dingin. Dia gak punya uang buat ngebayar kekelahannya.

"Ini...ambil saja kaptenku ini sebagai pengganti pembayaran taruhanku!!" Kata Matsumoto sambil menyerahkan Hitsugaya.  
*Busyet! Menyerahkan?*  
Lalu dia ngibrit di gendong Shin. Shuin Seijuuro kan larinya kenceng.

"Hey, Matsumoto!! Apa - apaan ini?!! Jangan lariiii!!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Maaf kapten! Nanti kalau akusudah punya uang, akan aku tebus kembali kapten!" Teriak Matsumoto pergi.

"HEY, Matsumotooooo!!!" Teriak Hitsugaya akan lari, tapi kerah belakangnya di tarik oleh Tsunade.

"Hey, mau kemana? Kau sudah jadi milikku tauk!!" Kata Tsunade.

"Enak saja! Mu ku Bankai ya?!!" Hitsugaya ngotot.

"Shizune, bawa dia ke Laboratoriumku. Lumayan sebagai kelinci percobaan!" Perintah Tsunade pada Shizune.

"Ah, baik!" Jawab Shizune sambi menyeret Hitsugaya.

"Hey! Apa - apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!! Aku ini Kapten shinigami!" Teriak Hitsugay memberontak.  
Suara Hitsugaya semakin mejauh, dan akhirnya hilang tercamur oleh suara berisik para penonton di gedung itu.

"Penonton harap tenang ya! Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Untuk Tobi, kenapa pakai topeng terus? Apakah pernah Tobi memperlihatkan wajah Tobi tanpa topeng pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain?" Tanya Lacus.

"TIDAK PERNAH!!" Teriak anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Benar juga! Dari pertama masuk Akatsuki, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah Tobi. Siapa yang merekomendasikannya masuk Akatsuki?" Tanya Pein.

"Aku!!!" Teriak Zetsu mengacugkan kepalanya. Dia kan gak punya tangan.

"Oh, kalau begitu Zetsu pernah melihat wajah Tobi donk?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Belum pernah! Sumpah belum pernah! Si Sasori udah pernah lit mungkin!" Kata Zetsu.

"Jyyyaaaahh..Sasori sih jangan di tanya. Di pelem kan Tobi dateng setelah Sasori mati, mana sempet liat muka Tobi!" Kata Hidan.

Sasori cuma bisa cemberut.

"Mungki Itachi udah pernah liat. Kan bareng - bareng ngebantai Klan Uchiha!" Kata Kakuzu.

"Belum pernah liat!!" Jawab Itachi singkat.  
'Dasar Kakuzu brengsek!! Ngapain sih bawa - bawa pembantaian klan segala? Kan aku jadi nggak enak hati' Batin Itachi.

"Udah...udah...ngapain ribr - ribut!! Semuanya pengen liat wajah Tobi kan? Tobi buka topeng Tobi sekarang!" Kata Tobi santai.

"Eh..benarkah?" Kata Lacus.

Tobi mulai membuka topengnya. Kakuzu nyiapin kuda - kuda, kira aja bakal terjadi hal - hal yang membahayakan jiwanya. Itachi udah siap dengan Mangekyo Sharingnnya, jadi kalo wajah Tobi di anggap membahayakan, bisa langsung di kirim ke dimensi lain. Konan ngegandeng lengan Pein. Ce ile...Akatsuki Couple.

1...

2...

3...

'Ciluk Ba..' Tobi membuka topengnya.

"HAH!!?" Hidan kaget.

"HAH!!?" Kakuzu kaget. Nafasmu bau tauk!!

"HAH!!?" Itachi dan Sasori kaget menutup mulut mereka. Yang ini baru cakep _

"OMG!!?" Zetsu hitam - putih shock.

"Ehem" Kisame cuma berdehem, biasa saja?

"HAH!!?" Deidara yang masih gosong di belakang panggung juga ikut - ikutan shock.

"HAH!!? WTF??!!" Penonton kaget.

"HAH!!?" Burung yang lagi lewat kaget plus shock.

Wew, pendek banget yah? Soalnya ngerjainnya di warnet sih.

Asal tau aja saya gak punya komputer, apalagi konek ke Internetnya! T.T Jadi maklum aja yah....

Sebenarnya muka Tobi kaya gimana sih? Tunggu aja yah Chapter berikutnya 1 tahun lagi....

Heeehe...

R&B, eh salah, R&R yaaaahhhhh.......


	3. Rahasia Awet Muda Sasori

Hyaaaaaaaa.........Akhirnya saya apdet juga nih fic!!

Gomen yah kalo apdetnya lama sangat!!

*sembah sujud*

Yah, daripada kebanyakan omong, lebih baik kita mulai aja deh!!

* * *

_Di cerita sebelumnya..._

"Udah...udah...ngapain ribut- ribut!! Semuanya pengen liat wajah Tobi kan? Tobi buka topeng Tobi sekarang!" Kata Tobi santai.

"Eh..benarkah?" Kata Lacus. 'Ciluk Ba..' Tobi membuka topengnya.

"HAH!!?" Hidan kaget.

"HAH!!?" Kakuzu kaget. Nafasmu bau tauk!!

"HAH!!?" Itachi dan Sasori kaget menutup mulut mereka. Yang ini baru cakep!! ^^

"OMG!!?" Zetsu hitam - putih shock.

"Ehem" Kisame cuma berdehem, biasa saja?

"HAH!!?" Deidara yang masih gosong di belakang panggung juga ikut - ikutan shock.

"HAH!!? WTF??!!" Penonton kaget.

"HAH!!?" Burung yang lagi lewat kaget plus shock.

_**Wawancara heboh d3engan Akatsuki**_

_**Author : Shena Blitz**_

_**Disclaimer :semua chara yang ada pada fic ini semuanya buakanlah punya saya!!**_

_**Saya orangnya emang jujur sich!! -Hajared-**_

_************************************  
**_

Saat Tobi membuka topengnya, ternyata tiba-tiba keluar sinar yang menyilaukan mata dari wajah Tobi.

"Akh! Silau!!" Teriak Konan.

"HUAAAAA!! Mataku terbakar!!" Teriak Kakuzu uring-uringan.

Lalu sinar itu pun leyap saat Tobi memakai topengnya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang semuanya sudah liat kan wajah Tobi?" Kata Tobi.

Para penonton cuma masang tampang bengong layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali di foto.

"Padahal udah pake byakugan, tapi tetep gak kelihatan" Dengus Neji.

"A-ah! Tidak liat! Tidak liat!!" Kata Yachiru frustasi.

"Huh! Pasti sengaja tuh!" Bisik Hidan di telinga Pein layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Aku juga udah nebak, pasti gini jadinya, jeng!" Kata Pein pada Hidan.

"Si Tobi emang anaknya nyebelin banget!!" Kata Zetsu ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya..ya..pssttt..." Dan begitulah mereka bertiga bergosip tentang Tobi.

* * *

"Gin, apa kau melihat wajahnya si Tobi itu?" Aku nggak liat nich!" Kata Aizen.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Habisnya mataku kan sipit, apalagi tadi ada cahaya yang silau banget!" Kata Gin. Aizen mengangguk.

"Tousen..." Panggil Aizen.

"Stop! Aizen-Sama! Tousen itu tidak bisa melihat! Jangan di tanya!!" Kata Gin.

"Ya ambruk! Aku sampai lupa! Gin, kau memang anak buahku yang paling bisa di andalkan kalau penyakit lupaku kambuh!" Kata Aizen.

* * *

"WOY! KAPAN GILIRAN SASORI!!" Terian nenek Chiyo mencak-mencak.

"Siapa tuh nenek-nenek? Sok asyik banget!" Kata Ichigo.

"Eng...dia itu nenekku!" Kata Sasori malu-malu.

"Yang boneng lu, Sas?" Tanya Pein.

"Boneng!" Kata Sasori.

"Kyaaaaa!! Sasori udah ganteng, gak sombong lagi. Masih mau ngaku dia sebagai nenek!!" Teriak Ichigo meluk Sasori.

"Iya, padahal gak ada mirip-miripnya juga!" Tambah Lacus.

"Hey! Jangan begitu! Gitu-gitu juga, aku mati karena di bunuh sama dia!" Kata Sasori.

"Ok. Langsung aja deh ke pertanyaan buat Sasori. Sekarang umur Sasori berapa tahun sih?" Tanya Lacus.

"Hey, hey! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Menanyakan umur pada seorang pria, itu sangat tidak sopan!" Kata Sasori.

"Ah, masa sih? Apa dari penonton ada yang tahu umur Sasori berapa?" Teriak Lacus.

"19 tahun!" Teriak seorang penonton.

"17 tahun!" Teriak seorang penonton lagi.

Sasori cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja mendengar jawaban dari para penonton yang mayoritas para gadis itu.

"Semuanya salah!! Yang benar adalah 35 tahun!!" Teriak nenek Chiyo pake toa dengan semangat 45.

"Yah, ternyata cuma nenekku yang tahu umurku berapa!" Kata Sasori.

"What? Sudah 35 tahun? Tapi kenapa wajahmu masih seperti remaja? Ada tipsnya, kasih tau dong!" Pinta Ichigo.

"Iya, benar. Siapapun pengen punya wajah awet muda dan babyface kaya Sasori." Kata Lacus.

'Benar juga! Padahal umurku jauh lebih muda dari Sasori. Tapi kenapa wajahku telihat lebih tua dari dia' Batin Itachi menangis.

* * *

"Es susu hangat...es susu hangat..." Teriak seorang pria berambut putih yang di ketahui bernama Kimimaro.

"Eh, tuan Orochimaru. Kayaknya kenal deh suara jelek tadi?" Kata Kabuto.

"Suara siapa?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Coba deh tuan denger baik-baik!" Kata Kabuto.

Hening...

'_Tuuuttt!'_

"kurang ajar kau, Kabuto! Berani-beraniya kau kentutin aku!" Teriak Orochimaru marah.

"Ampun tuan. Bukan saya yang kentut! Tapi orang ini!" Tunjuk Kabuto pada Ottawara yang sedang asyik mengorek hidung.

"Ehe..he..maaf yah! Habisnya udah gak tahan sih!" Kata Ottawara tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Es susu hangat...es susu hangat!!" Teriak Kimimaro.

_'BUUK!!'_

"Aduh, awas dong! Minggir sana, gak kelihatan, tau!!" Omel Ikkaku pada Kimimaro.

"OMG!! Tulang-tulangmu menusuk ke rambut dan bulu mataku yang indah ini, tau!" Sewot Yumichika.

"Ah, maaf yah. Maaf!" Kata Kimimaro.

"Kankuro, ngerasa haus gak?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya, haus juga. Tuh ada pedagang susu! Hei! Ke sini!!" Panggil Kankuro pada Kimimaro.

"Es susu hangatnya, Mbak?" Tawar Kimimaro pada Temari.

"Emm...iya! Gaara, kau juga mau?" Tanya Temari.

Saat Gaara dan Kimimaro menoleh betapa kagetnya mereka berdua.

"SABAKU NO GAARA!!" Teriak Kimimaro kaget menunjuk Gaara.

"MANOHARA?!" Gaara malah lebih kaget lagi liat Mano- err maksudnya Kimimaro.

"Err...dah ganteng kaya gini di bilang Manohara." Kata Kimimaro over dosis narsis.

"Kankuro, apa kau punya kantong kresek?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kantong kresek? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kankuro balik.

"Aku mau muntah!" Kata Gaara.

"Haduh...jangan terlalu lebay begitu menghadapi orang ganteng kaya aku ini! Ngemeng-ngemeng takkui sangka ternyata kau nonton juga yah?" Kata Kimimaro.

"Cih! Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Pake jualan susu segala lagi, gak elit banget!" Cibir Gaara.

"Ya namanya juga orang usaha. Salahkan tuan Orochimaru yang hanya mewariskan seonggok sapi perah kepadaku!! Jadinya ya aku jualan susu kaya gini!" Kata Kimimaro.

"Tapi tidak buruk juga. Susu kan mengandung kalsium yang baik untuk pertumbuhan tulang dan gigi yang kuat!" Kata Kankuro.

"Kau benar! Ternyata ritme kita memang sama!" Kata Kimimaro.

'Kayaknya pernah denger kata-kata itu deh? Tapi siapa yah?' Batin Kotaro yang nggak sengaja ngedenger kata-kata Kimimaro.

"Whatever!" Kata Gaara acuh pada maniak tulang itu.

* * *

"Ayo dong Sasori, rahasianya apa?" Pinta Ichigo. "Bukannya kau tidak suka membuat orangmenunggu, Sasori?" Kata Zetsu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang khusus. Aku hanya sering minum jamu, itu saja!" Jelas Sasori.

"Apa? Jamu?" Teriak Hidan gak percaya.

"iya, J-A-M-U! Racun saja bisa kubuat dengan sempurna, apalagi kalau hanya untuk segelas jamu awet muda! Meracik sebuah jamu juga merupakan maha karya seni!" Kata Sasori.

'Mulai lagi deh!' Batin Hidan.

"Great! Aku juga mau dong diracikìn jamu sama Sasori. Belajar darimana bisa ngeracik jamu kaya gitu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan nenekku!" Kata Sasori.

"He? Nenekmu?" Kata Konan kaget.

"Tapi kalau nenekmu yang mengajari, kenapa wajahnya tidak terlihat muda seperti kau?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Manusia itu tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan, Kakuzu. Waktu itu aku mencoba membuatkan jamu awet muda untuk nenek, tapi aku salahmemasukan bahannya, jadinya bukan jamu awet muda yang kubuat, malah jamu awet tua. Haha!" Kata Sasori tertawa.

"Makanya kau dibunuh, karena nenekmu masih dendam soal masalah itu!" Kata Konan "Ya mungkin juga !" Kata Sasori santai.

"Apa semua itu benar, Nek?" Tanya Temari pada nenek Chiyo.

"Huh! Itu dendam yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupku!" Kata nenek Chiyo.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum manis dari arah panggung.

**TBC**

* * *

SENENGNYA BISA APDET LAGI....

Buat para Senpai and readers sekalian, arigato yah udah review fic Shena ^^

Kira-kira chap selanjutnya siapa lagi yah yang bakalan di wawancarai lagi??

Ok dech Review lagi yaw!!


	4. Kenapa Kakuzu?

Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mina-san!! Ketemu lagi...Gomen ne updatenya lama yach...

Yasudah kalo begitu kita mulai aje!!

Happy Reading...

**Wawancara heboh dengan Akatsuki**

**By: Shena Blitz**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara yang ada pada fic ini, bukanlah punya saya!! **

**Terutama Naruto, punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto**

***********  
**

Pertanyaan lalu dilanjutkan kembali.

"Sekarang pertanyaan buat Kakuzu!" Kata Lacus.

'Sumpah! BT banget deh harus bertatap muka sama anggota Akatsuki satu ini. Udah mukanya ancur banget, apalagi matanya itu loh...serem! Coba dia punya mata seindah Itachi atau adiknya yang nangis tadi, pasti aku bakalan semangat!' Batin Lacus.

'Huh! males banget musti ngewawancarain dia. Mukanya aja bikin perut mules! Coba dia punya mata seindah Sasori atau adiknya Itachi yang nangis-nangis tadi, pasti gak semalas ini!' Batin Lacus.

"Eng...pertanyaan buat Kakuzu bendahara dari Akatsuki. Denger-denger umurnya udah lebih dari 90 tahun dan punya beberapa jantung cadangan yah?" Tanya Lacus ogah-ogahan.

"Yah, itu memang benar!" Jawab Kakuzu.

"Wow! Hebat yah! Tapi kayak gak keliatan usia 90-an loh, kayak masih usia 70 tahunan! Masih lincah lagi!" Kata Ichigo yang gak ikhlas ngomong kayak gitu.

'Bukannya umur 70 tahunan itu juga sudah bisa dibilang tua bangka!' Batin Sasori.

"Masa sih? Sebenarnya penglihatanku sudah mulai memburuk. Kaki dan pinggang juga mulai terasa sakit. Lalu persendianku..." Kata Kakuzu yang terus-terusan ngomong.

'Dalamnya bener-bener seperti kakek-kakek yah!' Batin Kisame.

"Kalo tulisan di sana, kebaca gak?" Tunjuk Ichigo pada sebuah papan besar bertuliskan 'Akatsuki'.

"Eng..eng.." Kakuzu menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk membaca tulisan itu. Tapi gagal.

"Dasar rabun ayam! Aku saja yang dari sini keliatan!" Kata Soutaichou Yamamoto.

"Kalo ìni berapa, Kakuzu?" Tanya Pein sambil menunjukan selembar uang pada Kakuzu.

"Lima ribu!" Jawab Kakuzu mantap sambil mengambil paksa uang tersebut dari tangan Pein.

"Katanya tadi penglihatannya udah mulai memburuk? Kok langsung ijo begitu ngeliat uang?" Kata Ichigo.

"Matanya emang selalu ijo setiap saat! Apalagi kalo liat uang! ya kan?" Kata Hidan yang dapat anggukan setuju dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

* * *

"Dilihat dari penampilannya, pasti orang yang bernama Kakuzu itu berasal dari Arab, pake cadar kayak gitu! Benar kan Yugi?" Kata Jounouchi.

"Mana bisa langsung dibilang begitu, bodoh!" Jounouchi tersentak mendengarnya. Jelas-jelas itu bukan suara Yugi. Tapi...

"KAIBA!!" Teriak Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Honda dan Bakura kaget saat menengok ke belakang mereka.

"BERISIK!!" Teriak Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shipo, Jaken dan Rin. Sesshoumaru? Jangan ditanya. Tentu saja dia tidak ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"BIARIN!!" Teriak kumpulan Yugi Oh itu serempak pake toa.

"uhuk..uhuk..!!" Ukitake terbatuk.

"BERISIK!!" Bentak tim Inuyasha kompak pada Ukitake.

"Salahku apa? Namanya juga batuk! uhuk..!!" Kata ukitake sedih dibentak seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, kantong uang?!" Teriak Jou menunjuk Kaiba.

"Mokuba, beri tahu dia!" Kata Kaiba pada Mokuba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Acara ini seluruhnya di sponsori oleh Kaiba Corporation, Jou. Jadi tentu aja kami juga ada di sini!" Jelas Mokuba.

"Ah! Jadi begitu." Kata Yugi.

"Lalu..lalu..kenapa juga kau harus duduk disini? Kenapa gak duduk di depan saja! Atau mungkin bareng sama Akatsuki itu!" Teriak Jou.

"Aku mau duduk dimana, itu terserah aku. Dasar anjing kampung!" Kata kaiba dingin.

"Hey! Siapa itu yang nyebut-nyebut anjing kampung?!" Teriak Inuyasha marah. Gak tau kenapa Inuyasha sensi banget akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau yang sewot? Dia ini bilang anjing kampung padaku, tau!" Bentak Jou pada Inuyasha.

"Aku juga sering di panggil anjing kampung, tau! Dan aku gak suka itu!" Teriak Inuyasha. Mengingat dia selalu di panggil anjing kampung oleh seorang siluman bernama Kouga.

'Kenapa malah buka aib sendiri?' Batin Kagome.

'Tidak kenal...tidak kenal...' Sesshoumaru membatin.

Sementara Kaiba cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat mereka.

* * *

"Katanya juga, kalo Kakuzu itu orang yang paling pelit di anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya? Bahkan denger-denger sampai mau menggadaikan Kisame ke tukang ikan karena krisis uang pas Kisame lagi tidur yah? Bener gak tuh??" Tanya Lacus penasaran.

Mendengarnya Kisame langsung kaget. Ternyata temannya sebusuk itu!

'Gawat! 2 host ini tau semua rahasia Akatsuki. Gimana kalo mereka tau kalo aku punya cewek simpenan? Bisa dihajar Konan nich!!' Batin Pein.

"Huaaaahh!! Gosip murahan darimana itu? Aku orangnya gak pelit! Aku dermawan. Dan masalah penggadaian Kisame itu.....itu....aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena saat itu Akatsuki lagi gak punya uang banget! Bijuu gak dapet-dapet lagi. Ditambah lagi banyak anggotanya yang terus-terusan kasbon, gimana gak melarat tuh!" Kata Kakuzu mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Yeh kapan aku kasbon sama kamu, Kakuzu? Bukannya kamu yang terus-terusan nagih uang buat perbaikan markas. Mana buktinya? Dari dulu kita tinggal di gua mulu, kapan berubah jadi gedungnya??" Protes Hidan.

"Iya, aku juga belum pernah kasbon tuh!" Kata Konan.

Sekarang Kakuzu gak bisa ngelak lagi.

Lacus dan Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop. Ternyata di samping pelit, Kakuzu juga seorang pembohong ulung!

* * *

"Uhuk..uhuk..ukh!" Ukitake terbatuk.

"Tak ku sangka, kau juga datang ke tempat ini, Byakuya kecil!" Kata seekor kucing hitam yang langsung loncat ke pangkuan Byakuya.

"Hn? Kucing bisa bicara?" Ucap Byakuya datar. (Baca: Heran)

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat padaku, Byakuya?!" Kata kucing itu lagi.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak pernah berkenalan dengan seekor kucing!" Kata Byakuya menatap dingin kucing itu.

"Akan kubuat kau ingat lagi!" Kata kucing itu sambil melompat dan menubruk wajah Byakuya, hingga byakuya jatuh ke belakang.

_Jepret..Jepret..Jepret.._

Terdengar suara kamera.

"Ayo ambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya, Nemu-Chan! Jarang-jarang ada pemandangan langka begini!" Kata Isane yang masih sibuk memotret.

"Yosh!" Kata Nemu sambil memotret juga.

"Ka-Kapten!" Ucap Renji gugup + ingin menangis.

Perlahan Byakuya membuka matanya. Kepalanya sakit sekali akibat membentur lantai. Dan begitu sangat shocknya dia ketika sadar seekor, bukan- seorang wanita berkulit hitam berada diatas tubuhnya. Menindihnya. Dan mencium bibirnya. Sungguh posisi yang sangat nista sekali sodara-sodara!

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat sekarang?" Tanya wanita itu saat melepas ciumannya dari Byakuya.

"KAU!!" Ucap Byakuya dingin dengat deathglare-nya.

"Yoruchi-sama!" Teriak Soi Fong.

"Haduh...haduh...kalo mau melakukan hal itu, jangan di tempat seperti ini. Disini kan masih banyak anak ingusan!" Keluh urahara sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Wuah! Ini bagus untuk bahan novel baruku!!" Gumam Jiraiya yang juga liat adegan itu.

"Sekali lagi yah?" Kata Yoruichi pada Byakuya.

"uhuk..uhuk..hoek!!" Kali ini Ukitake muntah darah.

_"BUAAAGGGHHH!!"_

"Foto lagi, Nemu-Chan!" Kata Isane.

_Jepret..Jepret..Jepret..._

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih disana?" Kata Lacus bingung.

"Woy! Yang harusnya di foto tuh yang ini!!" Teriak Kakuzu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti, ada aja gangguan." Keluh Konan.

* * *

"Ada rame-rame apa sich? Ken-Chan, aku juga kepengen liat!" Kata Yachiru.

"Jangan! Nanti kau dewasa sebelum waktunya!" Tegas Kenpachi sambil menutup mata Yachiru.

"Kuchiki Taichou, biasanya anda tidak seperti ini? Ada apa?" Tanya Unohana cemas.

"Kuchiki Taichou, kesepian?" Tanya Hinamori dengan polkadotnya. Bosen polos mulu.

'Apa-apaan ini? Mereka bicara seolah-olah aku ini seorang pria yang baru ditinggal mati oleh istrinya. Kenapa semua kesalahan di tunjukan padaku?' Batin Byakuya kesel.

Byakuya baru ingat kalo dari anggota Akatsuki itu ada seorang kanibal. Tapi yang mana? Byakuya mulai berfikir daripada dia menanggung malu seperti ini, lebih baik menjadikan dirinya santapan makan malam Akatsuki yang kanibal itu.

"Ahahahaha...kenapa semuanya bertampang serius begitu? Lagipula tadi itu kan aku cuma main-main dengan Byakuya!" Kata Yoruichi sambil memegang wajahnya yang tadi kena bogem mentah dari Byakuya.

"Sudah, sudah! Nanti kita selesaikan semuanya di Soul Society sepulang dari acara ini. Ayo kembali lagi ke tempat duduk masing-masing! Hap! Hap!" Perintah Soutaichou menggiring para shinigami kembali duduk. Kayak gembala bebek aja!

* * *

"Heh, bagaimana ini. Para penonton jadi tidak memperhatikan kita? Lagian disana ada rame-rame apa sih?" Kata Lacus.

"Ga tau!" Jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tenang aja! Tobi punya ide supaya perhatian penonton tertuju lagi pada kita!" Kata Tobi semangat.

Tobi meminjam mikrofon milik Lacus lalu mulai berteriak...

"PARA PENONTON SEKALIAN!! MASIH MAU DIGOYANG??!!!"

Terang aja semua penonton langsung melihat ke arah panggung.

"Malu-maluin sih! Tapi sekarang perhatian penonton kembali lagi pada kita! Good Job, Tobi!" Kata Pein.

"Iya juga sih. Itu yang terpenting!" Kata Ichigo.

TBC

* * *

**Shena:** Gimana? Gaje-kah? Garing-kah? Habisnya akhir-akhir ini saya kehilangan ide humor saya. TT_TT

Dan juga buat Byakuya FC jangan gebukin saya!! Gebukin aja si Yoruichi!!

**Yoruichi:** Enak aja! Lagian aku udah minta izin si Hisana buat nyium Byakuya kok!! Dan dia setuju-setuju aje....

**Byakuya:** TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK....!!!!

**Shena: **Ummmm.....mungkin ini chap terakhir di fic ini, coz saya mau hiatus dulu bikin fic. Berhubung saya dah kelas 3, UN bulan Maret nich! Tapi saya masih akan sering baca-baca fanfic buat hiburan kok. Dan insya Allah nyempetin buat review. Jadi......ya, gitu deh!

Sampai ketemu lagi deh di chap ke 5-nya! Yang mungkin akan sangat lama di updatenya.

**Kakuzu:** Ngomongnya udah kayak yang mau pergi jadi TKW ke Arab aja!!

**Shena:** Kenapa sih, lu sinis banget sama gue?

**Kakuzu:** Habisnya, gue di jadiin nista terus ma lu! Udah bilang gue pelit di depan banyak orang lagi.

**Shena: **Itu emang kenyataan, tau!! Di fanfic yang lainnya juga pada nyebutin kalo lu emang pelit!!!!

**Deidara**: Huaaaaa!!! Jadi aku musti nunggu Author ini UN dulu, baru di wawancara??

**Shena:** Hey! Bukannya kamu masih gosong di belakang panggung hah? Aku kan baik nungguin kamu buat di wawancara juga.

**Konan:** Sudah...sudah...jangan berkelana! Yang penting Revieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!


	5. Pein Ketahuan!

Mikum!

Wow! Masih ingatkah temen-teman dengan fic ini? Maaf saya keterlaluan dalam mengupdatenya!*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Alhamdulillah UN, US, Ujian Praktek dan UjiKom dapat saya lalui dengan lancar. Do'akan saya agar lulus yap!

Ok udah dulu curhatnya kita mulai aja!

Siapa anggota Akatsuki yang akan kita wawancarai pada chapter ini?

**Wawancara Heboh Dengan Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer : Saya ngaku kalo semua chara yang ada dalam fic ini bukanlah punya saya!**

**OOC, GaJE, Jayus DLL**

*********

"Yap! Pertanyaan kita mulai kembali! Kali ini giliran leader Akatsuki yang akan kita wawancarai!" ucap Ichigo.

"Ummm…kita manggilnya Nagato apa Yahiko nich?" tanya Lacus pada leader Akatsuki berambut orange ini.

"Panggil saja aku Pein! Soalnya aku berbeda dari mereka berdua!" ujar Pein.

"Oh, salah semua yah?" ucap Lacus garuk-garuk kepala.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu kan?" kata Ichigo.

"Bo-boleh! Silakan saja!" ucap Pein gugup.

'Moga jangan pertanyaan tentang perselingkuhanku, Kami-sama! Kumohon~' batin Pein.

"Bagaimana sih asal mula Pein sampai bisa pacaran dengan Konan?" tanya Ichigo.

'Alhamdulillah!' batin Pein sujud sukur karena pertanyaannya bukan tentang skandal perselingkuhannya dengan wanita lain.

"Oh, maksudnya gimana aku bisa cinta lokalisasi sama Konan gitu?"

"Husss…" Konan menyikut hidung Pein.

"Bukan cinta lokalisasi, leader! Tapi cinta lokasi. Cinta lokasi!" ralat Hidan.

"Iya! Aku juga tadi mau bilang itu. Tapi lidahku kepleset sedikit. Sewot banget!" gerutu Pein pada Hidan.

"Ih, kenapa pertanyaannya kayak gitu?" kata Konan.

"Ummm…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lacus heran.

"Kenapa pertanyaannya bukan tentang perselingkuhan Pein dengan salah satu Jounin Konoha?" ungkap Konan.

"HAH?!" anggota Akatsuki pada shock.

Sedangkan penonton sudah ribut mempertanyakan siapa selingkuhan pimpinan Akatsuki itu.

Dan Pein? Dia sudah bermandikan keringat dingin dari tadi.

"Da-Dan, kenapa Konan bisa tahu masalah ini?" bisik Pein ke telinga Hidan.

"Maaf, leader! Aku cerita soal ini ke Tobi, terus Tobi cerita ke tukang beras, tukang beras cerita ke tukang sayur, tukang sayur cerita ke tukang ikan, tukang ikan-ah salah, maksudnya ikan dari tukang ikan itu cerita ke Kisame, terus Kisame cerita ke Konan!" bisik Hidan menjelaskan. Pein langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kau mau menyangkal kayak gimana lagi, Pein?!" bentak Konan.

"Ma-maksudnya apa, Konan? Siapa yang selingkuh? Aku ini setia, Nan! SETIA!!" teriak Pein.

'Sok telenovela banget sih si Pein ini!' batin Zetsu.

"Alah! Udah lah, gak usah pake jurus ngeles segala! Bilang aja kamu selingkuh sama Kurenai Jounin dari desa Konaha itu kan?" kata Konan.

"UUUAAAPAAAA???!!" sepertinya anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya jadi paduan suara saja pada wawancara kali ini.

"HUWAAAA!!! BAJUKU TERBAKAR!!" teriak Chouji uring-uringan dari arah penonton.

Rupanya rokok guru Asuma yang telah membakar baju Chouji. Saking marah-marahnya guru Asuma tuh.

"KURENAI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI YANG JAUH LEBIH JELEK DARI AKU?!" bentak Asuma pada Kurenai.

"Ti-tidak..betul itu semua!" ucap Kurenai terbata-bata.

"JADI BETUL KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI BERWAJAH BOKEP ITU, HAH?!" tunjuk Asuma pada Pein.

Yap! Kembali lagi leader Akatsuki kita mendapat julukan paling tenarnya!

"JA-JADI ANAK DALAM KANDUNGANMU ITU ANAK SIAPA, HAH?!" bentak Asuma lagi.

"A.."

"Tenanglah guru Asuma, gimana kalo kita tunggu aja sampai anak itu lahir! Kalau yang lahirnya berjanggut, berarti dia anak guru Asuma. Tapi kalau nanti yang lahir di wajahnya penuh pierching, berarti dia anaknya si Pein!" usul Naruto.

"MANA MUNGKIN ADA YANG SEPERTI ITU, BAKA!!" sontak Sakura langsung menonjok Naruto yang mengusulkan ide gila.

"Sebenarnya bayi yang ku kandung ini…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"-anaknya Kisame!" ucap Kurenai.

"UUAAPUAAHH??!!"

"Tuh, bener kan aku gak selingkuh!" kata Pein sambil mengacungkan jempol kakinya.

"APA? SEKARANG KAU MALAH BERANI BERSELINGKUH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI HIU! SEBENARNYA AKU KURANG APA, KURENAI?!"

"Tunggu dulu! A-aku gak tahu apa-apa! Aku malah belum pernah bertemu wanita itu sebelumnya!" bela Kisame.

"Kita pernah bertemu dengan dia, Kisame. Waktu kita datang ke Konoha mencari Kyuubi!" ucap Itachi enteng.

"Ta-tapi kan kau yang bertarung denganya! Aku kan bertarungnya dengan si Asuma!" teriak Kisame menunjuk Itachi.

"Jadi kau menuduh aku yang menghamilinya, hah?!" sewot Itachi mulai mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Ya ampun! Itachi terlalu keren buat Kurenai~" entah siapa yang bilang begini.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Yang bertarung dengan dia kan kau! Logikanya aku yang bertarung dengan Asuma, kalau dia hamil aku bakal ngaku!" Kisame membentak Itachi?

"Justru itu tidak masuk logika, bodoh!" Kakuzu menjitak kepala Kisame.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelana! Lihat korban kita dalam wawancara ini. Asuma sampai kena serangan jantung!" kata Lacus melerai. Dia gak tega melihat Asuma digotong pake tandu begitu.

"Tolong masalah pribadi ini dibicarakan di belakang panggung saja yah!" ucap Ichigo.

"Yah, jadi pertanyaan sesungguhnya malah gak kejawab!" keluh Lacus.

"Hehehehe…abisnya banyak yang ganggu sih!" Pein cengengesan.

"Huh!" Konan membuang muka. Gagal sudah rencananya membuka kodok-eh, maksudnya kedok Pein.

"Mendokusai~" gumam Shikamaru yang kembali tidur.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

wew, semakin gaje aja nih cerita. Makin pendek lagi!

Gomen minna~

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya bikin fic tentang perselingkuhan mulu!*ngelirik fic malam minggu Sasuke*

Makasih juga buat yang udah bersedia review di chap-chap sebelumnya! I love you all!!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	6. Favorit Deidara

Hiyeeee…Bapak-Bapak tukang kelapa, Ibu-Ibu tukang labu, saya kembali lagi nich~ XD

Padahal saya gak niat nerusin ini fic satu, tapi kenapa semakin ke sini, semakin banyak yang minta ini diupdate? Ya...gitu deh! Jadi saya sebagai Ibu Peri mau mengabulkan permintaan para periquest!*digiles*

Oh, yang cerita kemarin. Ada yang nanya itu anaknya si Pein apa Kisame. Sebenarnya itu anaknya Kakashi (buagh!) semakin ngawur aje! Enggak, enggak! Itu anaknya Pein. Jadi dia itu datang ke Konoha menemui Kurenai pake wujudnya si Kisame. Hahaha jenius juga si Pein. XD

Pein: "Oh, jelas! Sudah barang tentu itu mah!"

Udah ah, segitu aja! Kita mulai aja ok!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** semua chara yang ada pada fic ini bukanlah punya saya!

**Warning:** buat yang gak suka baca darah-darahan seperti muntah darah, bisul pecah, perut robek, disarankan untuk membaca saja. Karena dalam fic ini gak ada yang kayak gitu! Nyahaha.. XD

Gaje puooolll, OOC parah, sedikit AU (atau emang AU?), gitu deh!

* * *

"Pemirsa sekalian, kita panggilkan saja Akatsuki yang akan kita wawancarai selanjutnya…DEIDARAAAA!" teriak Lacus menjerit-jerit memanggil Deidara yang lagi ada di belakang panggung.

Kemudian muncullah Deidara dari balik panggung dengan wajah yang udah gak gosong lagi. Make up artis di sini gitu loh~ nomor wahid di dunia. Sekarang wajah Deidara udah ganteng kayak Ariel Peter-piip-! Ariel yang habis digebukkin orang maksudnya.

Deidara ngambil tempat duduk di dekat Kisame.

"Hay, Dei! Diapain aja di belakang sana? Udah ganteng lagi nih?" ujar Lacus.

"AYO MULAI WAWANCARANYA!" teriak penonton histeris.

Merasa terpojokkan, Lacus mulai pertanyaannya juga. "Ok, ok, kita mulai pertanyaannya aja deh! Dei, hobinya apa sih?"

"Oh, aku? Hobiku ya…paling bikin peledak dan nonton film, gitu deh!" jawab Deidara santai.

"He? Kita kan udah terbiasa kalo denger Deidara suka bikin peledak kayak gitu. Nah ini nih yang gak biasa. Suka nonton film? Film apa yang kamu sukai, Dei?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Pastinya yang ada di sini juga penasaran semua kan?" tanya Lacus pada penonton semua.

"PENASARAN!"

'Ih, aku gak penasaran kok! Emangnya aku hantu apa pake penasaran segala?' batin Sasori.

"Oh, aku sukanya film yang gagah tapi menyentuh gitu!" ujar Deidara.

"Kayak film 'Maafkan Rambo, Mama!' atau juga 'Cucuran Air Mata Hulk' dua-duanya keren sih menurutku!"

"Kenapa gak sekalian aja film 'Selembut Hati Sumanto'?" kata Itachi sinis. Deidara mendelik.

"Terus? Film apa lagi, Dei?" Lacus bertanya lagi.

"Umm…aku suka film panas!" ucap Deidara enteng.

"HAH?"

Sontak semua orang yang ada di studio itu langsung shock berat! Bahkan Akatsuki juga sedikit berjengit ketika mendengarnya. Setahu mereka yang agak-ehem-itu si Pein deh, bukan Deidara. Deidara kan masih di bawah umur.

"Gak nyangka ya, di balik wajahnya yang cantik itu tersimpan keinginan menjadi sosok pria sejati!" gumam Aizen sambil mangut-manggut dari arah kursi penonton.

…

…

Sementara itu di Toilet

"Hah~ leganya~" ucap Killua saat keluar dari toilet. Dari pertama datang dia kebelet pingin pipis, tapi baru kesampaian saat ini.

"Ayooo…cepat-cepat! Aku udah gak tahan nih!" teriak Yamamoto yang digotong oleh Renji dan Ashido [teedaak!] masuk ke dalam toilet. Biasalah orang udah udzur, gak bisa jalan sendiri ke toilet.

"Siapa ya mereka? Kayaknya kedua orang itu sayang banget pada Kakek mereka itu ya, Killua?" tanya Gon. Sementara Killua hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Jujur saja kejadian penggotongan tadi itu bikin mereka berdua sedikit sweatdrop.

"Killua…Killua…" terdengar seseorang yang memanggil Killua. Saat dia menoleh, terlihat ibunya sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil mengangkat gaun pengantin yang sangat ribet itu.

"Killua..ternyata benar ya kamu ada di sini? Kami sekeluarga datang ke sini karena katanya ada wawancara dengan kriminal kelas kakap ya?" tanya Ibunya sambil memegang pundak Killua. Ternyata memang benar seluruh keluarganya datang ke sini. Ayah, Ibu sampai Kakek dan Kakek buyutnya juga datang. Konyol sekali pikir Killua. Sekarang putera keluarga Zaoldyeck IlluMilluKilluAlluKalluto berkumpul semua.

"Kita semua datang ke sini naik si Mike loh! Tapi dia gak bisa masuk karena tubuhnya itu terlalu besar. Jadi dia Ibu rantai saja di luar!" ujar Ibunya Killua.

"He? Mike itu anjing peliharaan keluargamu yang tubuhnya segede dinosaurus itu kan?" bisik Gon. Killua hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau…kau…" tunjuk Ibunya Killua pada Gon. Sepertinya dia masih mengenali bocah yang ada di samping putera kebanggannya ini. "Kau..siapa?"

"Woiii yang di sana! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti ketinggalan wawancaranya loh!" teriak Renji yang kepayahan menggotong Kakek Yamamoto sehabis pipis.

"Kita pergi, Killua! Jangan main-main dengan mangsamu terus ah!" kata Ayahnya Killua sambil melenggang pergi, diikuti oleh isteri dan anak-anaknya.

'Aku…dipanggil mangsa?' batin Gon.

…

…

"Film…panas?" Ichigo mengulangi kata-katanya barusan.

"Tobi, tampar aku! Aku pasti sekarang sedang bermimpi!" kata Pein sambil memegang pundak Tobi. Tobi sedikit bingung, tapi dia menuruti keinginan Pein juga.

_Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Sing: ditabok tabok pipinya ditabok tabok!

"Sakit…begooo~" ringis Pein sambil memegang pipinya yang memar gara-gara ditampar Tobi. Padahal namparnya sekali aja kali. Yah, Pein gak bilang sih!

"Kenapa kayak yang kaget gitu sih saat aku bilang aku suka film panas?" Deidara agak bingung melihat reaksi berlebihan dari semua orang.

"Habisnya…Deidara suka film yang aneh sih!" ujar Lacus.

"Aneh gimana? Itu film bagus banget loh! Emangnya belum pernah nonton ya?" semua orang geleng-geleng kepala.

Deidara menghela nafas. "Padahal itu film yang meledak di pasaran loh!" ya iyalah, orang yang ngeledakkinnya si Deidara. XD

"Setuju, Dei! Bagaimanapun juga, aku setuju sama kamu! Film itu emang mantap banget!" Pein berteriak gaje. DUA PULUH TAHUN dalam Akatsuki. Baru kali ini ada yang punya kegemaran yang sama (nista) seperti dirinya. Hiks…senangnya~

"Emang filmnya bagus banget ya, Dei?" Kakuzu mulai penasaran juga.

"Beuh~ pokoknya musti nonton deh!" kata Deidara sambil mengacungkan jempol kakinya.

"Tapi aku saranin kalau nonton film itu cepet-cepet siapin kipas angin!"

"Apa..sebegitu panasnya ntu film?" Sasori juga mulai penasaran dibuatnya. Deidara mengangguk mantap.

"Ceritanya sih biasa aja. Tapi settingnya itu booo yang bikin penonton jadi panas banget!"

"Beneran?"

"Hu-um…jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Danna. Saat nonton film itu aku cuma pake kaos singlet dan kolor doang loh!" bisik Deidara terus terang pada Sasori. Gak nyadar kalau dia lagi pegang mikrofon. Jadi otomatis semua orang yang ada di studio itu bisa mendengar pengakuan terlarang dari Deidara barusan.

Pein yang pada dasarnya belum nonton itu film, semakin menggila saja.

"Iya, Dei! Aku suka banget pas bagian ada cewek cantiknya itu loh!"

"Hah?" Deidara agak cengok.

"Kok cewek sih? Gak ada pemain ceweknya juga ah, Leader!" Deidara jadi bingung. "Orang pemainnya cuma seorang kakek-kakek juga! Leader salah film kali!"

Pein juga makin bingung aja mendengar kata-kata Deidara barusan. Ini sebenarnya film yang dimaksudkan itu yang kayak gimana sih?

"Umm..Deidara, emang ceritanya kayak gimana sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ngg…menceritakan seorang kakek-kakek usia 80-an yang tersesat di gurun Sahara. Dia berjalan terus tidak kenal lelah. Sampai akhirnya dia keburu mati deh. Padahal tinggal satu meter lagi tuh dia sampai ke kota. Aku kan jadi panas banget nontonnya!" jelas Deidara.

"Scene yang paling aku suka tuh pas dia keinjek-injek onta. Gokil banget! Haha!" Deidara tertawa maniak. Membuat orang yang sudah full degdegan mendengar ceritanya dengan antusias, jadi berbalik arah ingin membacoknya.

Panas di sini, maksudnya karena settingnya si gurun pasir. Gimana gak panas tuh?

Ya, film yang ditonton Deidara itu judulnya 'Perjuangan Seorang Kakek Yang Tersesat di Gurun Sahara Untuk Sampai Ke Kota dan Berakhir Dengan Kematian Yang Sangat Tragis Padahal Tinggal Satu Meter Lagi Dia Akan Sampai di Kota' XD

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Gezz…judulnya kurang panjang, cing! Itu judul apa sinopsis? Lagian juga kalo ada orang yang mau beli ntu film (misalnya..) "Bang saya mau beli film 'Perjuangan Seorang Kakek Yang Tersesat di Gurun Sahara Untuk Sampai-' keburu tutup tuh toko kaset sebelum kita berhasil menyelesaikan mengeja itu judul film gaje!

Film yang berdurasi tiga jam penuh itu, menampilkan seorang Kakek tua yang tersesat dan berjalan terus ke depan. Tujuannya adalah sampai ke kota. Kadang juga ditampilkan beberapa konflik seperti terinjak-injak kawanan onta lewat, terhisap ke dalam pasir hidup, tertusuk kaktus dan tersandung gentong yang diketahui milik Kazekage Negara Suna. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dibilang kesialan daripada konflik kali ya?

Ya, selama tiga jam itulah film itu terus (full) menampilkan Kakek-Kakek itu tanpa adanya pemain yang lain. x_x

Pengen tahu, sebenarnya siapa sih yang bikin ntu film kacrut?

"Hiyeee..ternyata film kayak gitu ya yang dia maksudkan?" kata Rukia.

"Akh! Aku maluuu..padahal aku sudah salah paham!" jerit Inoue frustasi. Lha? Dia emangnya mikirin film kayak gimana gitu?

'Film macam apaan kayak begituan?' pikir Zetsu hitam putih bersamaan. Tumben-tumbenan mereka kompak!

"Jadi, Pein…kau juga suka film yang ditonton Deidara itu?" tanya Konan dengan sedikit menyeringai. Berniat menggoda si Pein.

Yeeee…main goda-godaan aja ah!

"Bukaaaaaan~"

**-TBC lagi-**

(Kapan sembuhnya ini penyakit?)

* * *

Yap! Segitu aja dah. Gomen kalo jayus…T_T

Kalo yang bersedia review, nanti kita nonton film 'Perjuangan Seorang Kakek Yang Tersesat di Gurun Sahara Untuk Sampai Ke Kota dan Berakhir Dengan Kematian Yang Sangat Tragis Padahal Tinggal Satu Meter Lagi Dia Akan Sampai di Kota' yach! XD

Ciao!


	7. Zetsu di Waktu Dulu

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Sedikit AU sedikit canon. OOC tiada tara. Gajebo pastinya. Dan keabsurdan yang jangan ditanya lagi!

**Just For Fun**

* * *

Wawancara dilanjutkan kembali.

"Kali ini giliran Zetsu ya?" kata Lacus mengerling ke arah si kanibal yang duduk paling ujung di sofa. Yang dipanggil mengangguk. "Tanyakan apa saja!" ucapnya.

Ichigo membuka lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Zetsu ini kan pintar menyamar dengan cara membaurkan diri pada benda padat gitu. Jadi mudah pergi kamana-mana kan?"

"Of course!" jawab Zetsu yang kayaknya kesurupan setan bule.

Ichigo melanjutkan kembali. "Jadi tempat mana saja yang sudah Zetsu kunjungi?"

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja sudah banyak tempat yang aku kunjungi, hampir seluruh dunia. Aku pernah ke Nagasaki…"

"Wah, pengasil buah naga tuh Nagasaki!" timpal Pein.

"..Pernah juga ke Hiroshima…"

"Hiroshima? Wah, enak tuh bom atomnya!" kali ini Hidan yang ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Terakhir aku ke Okinawa. Sumpah loh ya, semur jengkol di sana enak buanget tau gak! Gue aja sampai speechless pas makannya!" pernyataan mantap dari Zetsu yang seperti sedang konferensi pers ini benar-benar membuat semua penonton sweatdrop. Terutama dari kalangan remaja yang berasal dari Okinawa.

* * *

.

.

"Aduh, senanganya aku bisa masuk ke sini! Nungguin di luar kan bikin bete!" Lee mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Semua shinobi kan masuk ke dalam studio, kenapa hanya dia saja yang disuruh jaga di luar bersama Kiba. Untunglah Gai sensei itu orangnya pengertian yang juga pernah merasakan indahnya masa muda, jadilah Lee diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam studio.

"Eh, ada cowok ganteng nih lewat. Godain kita donk~" Yumichika senyam-senyum gaje pada Rocklee.

"Sorry ya kita gak ada waktu," jawab Lee jual mahal. Banting saja harganya!

"Iiih, jutek banget sih. Emang namanya siapa sih?" tanya Yumichika.

"Namaku Lee-" kemudian memutar bola matanya. "…Lee Syaoran!" katanya.

Mungkin Sakura Haruno biasa-biasa aja. Tapi Sakura Kinomoto langsung muntah darah. Gak nyangka pasangan sehidup sematinya bertransformasi menjadi makhluk hijau super unik dari Konoha.

"Kepada saudara Kira, sekali lagi kepada saudara Kira ditunggu di belakang panggung. Terima kasih!"

Terdengar panggilan dari pengeras suara yang menggema memenuhi studio. Sontak saja Kira Yamato, Kira Izuru dan Light Yagami beranjak dari kursinya.

"Jadi Light-kun sudah berganti nama menjadi Kira? Sejak kapan?" tanya L memandang serius pada Light yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sadar akan kecerobohannya, Light sudah mulai keringet dingin.

_Sret!_

Light membetulkan resleting celananya dan kembali duduk.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ryuuzaki. Aku berdiri karena mau menutup resleting celanaku yang terbuka!" katanya santai.

L hanya berdecih. Biasalah, Light Yagami kan alesannya sejuta! Lagian kebuka darimana coba? Orang daritadi L ngeliatin celana Light mulu dan…gak kebuka.

Cap pervert, cek!

* * *

.

.

"Karena kali ini spesial, kita bakalan ajak pemirsa yang ada di rumah untuk bergabung bersama kami. Dengan cara menelpon ke nomor ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja di masing-masing wajah anggota Akatsuki muncul sebuah angka. Dan ini hanya bisa disaksikan di layar TV saja.

"Pemirsa bisa tanyakan apaaaa saja mengenai Akatsuki. Baiklah sepertinya ada telpon yang masuk! Hallo?"

"Hallo!" jawab penelpon di seberang sana.

"Dengan siapa, dimana?" tanya Lacus pada sang penelpon.

"Ah, iya. Ini saya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

"Bapak Grimmjow dimana?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"Ah, saya ada di kamar!"

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Bapak Grimmjow!"

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Bapak Grimmjow, silakan mulai pertanyaannya!"

Terdengar suara Grimmjow yang mengehela nafas. "Eh, iya saya mau nanya nih. Buat nanti malam, Inggris vs Prancis kira-kira siapa yang menang ya?"

Wth?

"Bapak Grimmjow, Pak. Maksud kami pertanyaan yang menyangkut seputar Akatsuki gitu," ucap Ichigo. Dia agak sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan dari sang penelponnya ini. Lagian tuh orang punya TV gak sih di rumah?

"Akatsuki? Akatsuki siapa ya?" si Grimmjow yang begonya lagi malah balik tanya.

Lacus mulai ketawa garing. "Akatsuki…ya yang lagi kita wawancarai ini, Pak. Emang Bapak gak nonton ya?" tanyanya ragu. Grimmjow hanya menggeleng lemah. Loh kok bisa tau Grimmjow geleng-geleng?

"Loh jadi ini bukannya talkshow mengenai pentingnya hidup saling menghargai demi kemaslahatan bersama ya?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Yeee…bukanlah~" Sasori jadi jengkel kali ini. Lagian apa hubungannya coba main bola dengan pentingnya hidup saling menghargai demi kemaslahatan bersama? Kalaupun ada talkshow seperti itu, masih aja gak bakalan nyambung! Bener-bener deh! Orang mana sih?

"Bagaimana ini host?" Pein mulai protes. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Ini sangat memalukan!" serunya.

"Tenang dong, Pein! Kesalahan seperti ini kan emang biasa terjadi," Konan hanya mengehela nafas dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya.

"Ah, bicara soal bola. Dulu juga saya adalah seorang pemain sepak bola yang handal!" ujar Zetsu menggebu-gebu. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada anggota Akatsuki yang wajahnya kayak dodol bulukan ini.

"Ah, yang bener?" tanya Kakuzu tidak percaya. Asli! Siapapun tidak ada yang percaya. Yang bisa dipercaya itu hanyalah uang dan diri kita sendiri, pikir Kakuzu.

"Ya waktu itu aku menjabat sebagai kipper dalam suatu tim sepak bola!" kali ini si Zetsu makin kacau aja. "Tapi aku langsung dikeluarkan begitu tim kami kebobolan oleh lawan kami. Padahal selisihnya hanya 1-9. gak jauh-jauh amet kan?" kenang Zetsu. Penonton ada yang menanggapinya serius dengan berlinang air mata, ada yang cuek dan adapun yang bilang 'Dasar bego lu!'.

"Padahal waktu itu aku gak sengaja. Saat akan menangkap bola, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengarahkan laser ke arahku, mataku kan jadi juling. Terus ya…bolanya masuk gitu aja," suara Zetsu semakin pelan.

Ya masa masuk sembilan kali berturut-turut gitu? Payah banget sih kemakan jebakan lawan terus-terusan?

"Yang sabar ya, Zet! Yang penting kan kamu sekarang udah jadi kriminal yang berhasil, un!" hibur Deidara sambil menepuk pelan pundak Zetsu. Zetsu hanya mengangguk kecil. Berterima kasih pada Leader-sama yang udah nerima dia apa adanya. Gak kayak tim sepak bolanya dulu, yang gak nerima dia apa adanya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Gak tahu musti ngomong apalagi. Sorry banget dah ini fic terlantar begitu aja. Masih Tbc? Soalnya saya gak tahu endingnya mau kayak gimana. Mudah-mudahan ke depannya dapet ilham.

Love you all yang masih ada yang nungguin fic ancur ini. Muach! Muach!*hug and kiss*

Ciao!


	8. Berakhirnya Wawancara

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Dan beberapa chara dari anime lain, bukanlah milik Author! T_T

**Warning:** Sedikit AU sedikit canon. OOC tiada tara. Gajebo pastinya. Dan keabsurdan yang jangan ditanya lagi!

**Duo Host: **Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed Destiny) & Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew)

**Just For Fun**

* * *

.

.

"Oke pemirsa, pertanyaan kita mulai kembali! Kali ini giliran Hoshigaki Kisame!" ujar Ichigo yang disambut sorak-sorai dari Kisame FC.

Lacus tampak membalik-balikkan lembaran di tangannya berisi pertanyaan yang akan diajukan untuk Kisame. Host kita ini tampak bingung mau memilih pertanyaan mana yang cocok untuk anggota Akatsuki berwajah hiu di hadapannya. Dua lembar kertas di tangannya ini berisi kumpulan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sengaja dikumpulkan oleh pelaksana acara dari penggemar berat Kisame yang dikirimkan melalui email. Pertanyaannya seperti:

Berapa kali dalam satu hari, Kisame mengganti celana dalamnya?

Apakah badan Kisame menguarkan bau amis? (Yang ini sepertinya ditujukan untuk Itachi)

Sikat gigi macam apa yang Kisame gunakan untuk menyikat giginya yang runcing itu?

Apa Kisame sering terkena kejang otot di bagian pundak, akibat terus-terusan memanggul samehada?

Kenapa Kisame bunuh diri? Apa karena sudah tidak tahan menghadapi siksaan hidup?

Benarkah Kisame sering merasa 'gak pede' punya partner Itachi?

Apakah Kisame salah satu pengikut pesugihan hiu?

Apa benar, kalo lagi marah, Kisame suka bikin rumah?

Lacus meng-huft. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan gak jelas lainnya. Akhirnya setelah membaca keseluruhan pertanyaan di kertas yang dipegangnya, host cantik berambut merah jambu itu memilih satu pertanyaan paling mudah dan paling normal untuk Kisame.

"Kisame-san—"

"Ke aku manggilnya Kakuzu, bukan Kakuzu-san? Kenapa ke Kisame manggilnya Kisame-san?" protes Kakuzu. Jelas-jelas dia lebih tua dari Kisame. Kenapa pada Kisame mereka sopan sekali?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kisame."

"Nah, itu baru adil!"

'Ya ampun, hal sepele seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan,' Ichigo cuma geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Ini adalah salah satu pertanyaan dari penggemar Kisame di Kirigakure," Kisame mesem-mesem gaje merasa di atas angin, karena punya penggemar. "Dari gadis berkerudung merah, pertanyaannya adalah: berapa kali dalam satu hari, Kisame mengganti celana dalamnya?"

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Kisame adalah, "Heee…"

"Iya, berapa kali dalam satu hari Kisame ini mengganti celana dalam? Atau…gak pernah ganti sama sekali yaaa?" kata Ichigo setengah bercanda. Gak tahu kalo candaannya itu memang benar adanya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki memandang wajah Kisame. Sangat tahu sekali kalau saat ini Kisame sedang berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Lacus barusan. Untungnya pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan pada mereka. Kalau iya, mereka pun gak tahu harus ngomong apa buat ngejawab pertanyaan yang terkesan 'rahasia' itu. Gak mungkin kan mereka jawab gak pernah ganti celana dalam dalam satu minggu. Terutama saat menjalankan misi ataupun saat penyegelan bijuu.

"Ayo, Kis! Jawab aja ngapa, lama bener!" Hidan mulai sewot.

Kisame tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. "A-aku…ganti celana…sehari dua kali. Iya, sehari dua kali!" ujar Kisame. "Kalo gak percaya, bisa tanya sendiri ke Itachi!"

Mangekyou Sharingan: aktif.

"Eh, bukan Itachi! Tapi tanyain ke Deidara!"

"Kenapa rasanya ingin sekali meledakkan seseorang ya?" Deidara bergumam pelan sambil memainkan tanah liat berbentuk laba-laba kecil miliknya.

"Oke, oke tanyain ke Tobi aja!"

Tobi langsung kaget. "Heee…Tobi gak tahu kalau Kisame-senpai ganti celana dalam sehari dua kali. Yang Tobi tahu nih ya, Kisame-senpai itu ganti celana dalam dua puluh hari sekali—bahkan lebih!"

Kisame udah gigit-gigit samehada nahan malu.

"Hidan-senpai dua minggu sekali. Sasori-senpai…kata Deidara-senpai sih, sebelas hari sekali. Konan-senpai, lima kali sehari. Deidara-senpai, tiga minggu sekali. Itachi-senpai, seminggu sekali. Pein-senpai, lima belas hari sekali. Zetsu-senpai, dua hari sekali. Kakuzu-senpai, setengah tahun sekali. Kalo Tobi inget, ya Tobi ganti celana dalam. Kalo gak inget, ya berarti Tobi gak ganti!" jelas Tobi menerangkan satu-persatu jadwal ganti celana anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, dari sisi penonton.

"Gimana ini, ayah? Masa anak kita gak ganti celana dalam selama satu minggu? Padahal dulu, Itachi dididik untuk menjadi Uchiha yang bersih. Kenapa juga sempak yang numpuk di lemari kamarnya, gak dibawa?" kata Mikoto misuh-misuh pada suaminya. Jangan-jangan Fugaku yang mengajari Itachi jorok kayak gitu. Kan malu, ini acara ditonton banyak orang. Mau ditaruh dimana muka mereka?

Satu harapan Mikoto, moga-moga Sasuke gak ngikutin jejak kakaknya kali ini.

Mikoto gak tahu kalo Sasuke lebih parah lagi!

"Yang namanya Konan itu boros banget! Masa dalam satu hari dia ganti celana ampe lima kali?"

"Oi, oi, sampai kapan mau ngebahas tentang celana dalam, hah?" gerutu Shikamaru. Kupingnya terasa panas mendengar tentang celana, celana dan celana.

Merasa atmosfir yang semakin tidak nyaman saja atas pertanyaan barusan—tepatnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari saudara Tobi, Ichigo dan Lacus memilih untuk mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya saja pada member Akatsuki yang belum diwawancarai.

"Dan sekarang pertanyaan buat satu-satunya wanita di Akatsuki, Konan," Ichigo siap-siap membacakan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan olehnya pada Konan. "Adegan mana yang paling susah dilakukan saat syuting anime Naruto?" tanyanya.

Konan berpikir sebentar. "Yang paling susah itu…hmm..menurutku scene dimana saya harus ciuman sama Yahiko di episode 253," kata Konan terang-terangan. Sementara Pein, rasanya ingin sembunyi di rok Lacus untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, iya. Yang pas Konan lagi bantu ngelilitin perban di lengan Yahiko yang terluka itu kan?" kata Ichigo, Konan menggangguk.

"Loh, apanya yang sulit? Bukannya dari awal Konan sudah punya feeling sama Yahiko? Tinggal kissu aja, mudah kan?"

"Bukan masalah mudah kissu-nya ya, mbak. Masalahnya di bagian capeknya itu loh! Kalau tinggal kissu sekali sih, nenek-nenek kayang juga bisa!" ujar Konan. Wanita berambut ungu itu menghela nafas. "Untuk scene itu, jujur aja saya capek banget! Bayangin aja ya. Saya harus mengulang adegan itu sebanyak 157 kali gara-gara sutradaranya yang kurang puas. Padahal jelas-jelas di film-nya adegan itu dipotong!" sewotnya.

"Ouuh, jadi Konan maunya kalau scene itu gak dipotong ya?" goda Lacus.

"Yaaa…gak gitu juga sih," Konan menggaruk-garuk pipinya, mulai blushing. "Kalau memang dari awal mau dipotong, kenapa juga harus diulang berkali-kali. Kan saya capek," keluhnya.

"Ya udah, kita ciuman lagi aja di sini," Pein mulai nyosor-nyosor ke arah Konan.

"Enak ajaaa! Aku jadi malu nih!" jerit Konan gemas sambil nonjok Pein saking malunya diliatin orang satu studio. Pein terpental ke belakang panggung.

"Ehm.." Lacus berdeham. Gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Pertanyaan barusan itu bisa jadi adalah pertanyaan untuk menutup acara kita malam hari ini. Terima kasih banyak ya Kisame, Konan, Tobi, Sasori dan yang lainnya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk kita wawancarai…" Lacus dan Ichigo menjabat tangan anggota Akatsuki satu persatu. Dan mogok di bagian Pein yang salamannya lamaaaa banget! Ya namanya juga orang usaha.

"Udahan ya? Padahal Tobi masih ingin di sini, senpaaai…" rengek tobi sambil peluk-peluk Kisame.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakan seputar Akatsuki, tanyakan saja pada kami," ucap Konan ramah sambil tersenyum manis untuk mengalihkan perhatian atas rengekkan Tobi yang malu-maluin banget!

Kedua host cantik berambut pink tersebut kemudian berdiri menghadap para penonton. "Demikianlah wawancara langsung kita bersama Akatsuki yang sudah dengan berbesar hati menerima tawaran untuk diwawancarai seputar kehidupan mereka selama menjadi kriminal kelas S. Terima kasih banyak kepada penonton yang ada di studio dan juga pemirsa yang ada di rumah yang telah setia menonton acara kami malam hari ini. Akhir kata, saya Lacus Clyne…"

"Dan saya Ichigo Momomiya."

"—beserta crew yang bertugas, mohon undur diri dan juga meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati penonton dan pemirsa yang ada di rumah," Lacus dan Ichigo membungkukkan badan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" ujar keduanya`sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton yang mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Dari belakang, Akatsuki pun tampak melambaikan tangan pada penonton di hadapan mereka.

**FIN**

* * *

Tamat? Ini tamat?*ngelap ingus* satu tahun sudah dari terakhir kali apdet, dan sekarang udah tamat?

Gomen ne, kalo saya gak pernah apdet-apdet ini fanfic gak jelas. Huaaaa…dari tiga tahun cuma dapet delapan chapter?*dibabuk* emang otak saya kadang-kadang buntu ide dan akhirnya malah menamatkan fic dengan tidak elit seperti ini. Bah!

Teruntuk reviewerku tercintaaah~ aku cinta kaliaaan. Meski ini disimpan di Xover, tapi tahu aja kalo saya apdet dan tetep setia baca..*terharu sangat* makasih, makasih makasiiiih~ XDD

Ciao!


End file.
